Let Me Go
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: FAGE 10: REBORN ... How do you convince the past to let you go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, lovely people of the world. It's been so long. Too long. Writing this story was, like, learning how to write again. It was hard. Thanks to this FAGE organizer and for allowing me to participate. It was fun writing again, however difficult it might have been. Bee Lyn, thank you for making me such an amazing banner to go with this story. Your work never fails to amaze me. Lastly, Supernaturalmama, I hope you like your story.**

 **FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title: Let Me Go**

 **Written for: Amber E/ Supernaturalmama**

 **Written By: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary/Prompt used:** A mixture of My Immortal by Evanescence and "you never know who your soulmate is."

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox:** www. fanfiction community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/

 **I don't own Night World details; I do own the storyline I created for this story.**

 **Let Me Go:**

Chapter 1:

 _Keller_

Keller almost had one of those normal girl laughs—what was it?—a giggle at seeing her boyfriend's ridiculous attire. Either she mixed up the laundry the last time she had done it, or Galen really was sporting a very feminine set of sweatpants. She could have sworn that came from inside her side of the closet. Color aside, the garment really accentuated the great parts of Galen. If she hadn't been so exhausted from her shift at teaching young cadets at the academy, she would have. . .hugged him, or something along those lines. Probably done a little more than hugging, if she was being honest.

"You look ridiculous," she told him, dropping her keys on the entrance table, along with her treasured scarf, the very first gift he had ever given her. Next to come off, very carefully, were the boots he gave her every birthday of hers since he had known her. Next to Galen, there wasn't much she treasured than those boots.

"What do you mean? I look handsome." Galen seemed genuinely shocked at Keller's comment, which had her smiling. Sometimes the man made her want to run a marathon in frustration. Sometimes he made the proverbial butterflies in her stomach act even stranger. Without a doubt, however, she appreciated his existence more than any other human in this world.

Five years ago, Keller would have blown up on anyone that even suggested she would be in love one day. To her, all that love nonsense was a weakness, and Keller was not weak. She didn't mess with any emotion that made her seem less of a person. She had seen too much bad in the world to think that there was anything but wrong in the world. Everything was wrong, she knew as her childhood showed her how cruel the world could be. However, Galen had somehow managed to change her mind on a lot of issues with her emotions. He kind of made things seem okay.

Of course, she hadn't changed completely. She vowed she would do terrible things to Galen if he ever decided to propose; she almost suspected he wanted to do so but her threats made him hesitant. She was content as they were.

"You've been watching too many fashion shows. I should block all those channels for you and only let you watch children shows."

"Hey, I need something to keep me busy while you're away." Galen looked briefly away from her as he dropped his next line, "You know you don't need to work."

Keller had been all smiles before, but his words had her remembering her bad day. Thus, she was in a bitter mood once again. "Galen, not this again. I know you make a lot of money as an architect but I'm not comfortable being taken care of when I know I can provide for myself. I was alone as child. I learned to take care of myself. It would be out of character for me not to keeping doing so."

"I know, I know." Galen came to her and wrapped one of his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. It still bugged Keller that the universe had been so unkind to her. She thought she had been tall, until she met handsome Galen. Keller could have sworn the universe straight up brought him out of a fairytale book and made him into an actual living human, with his green-gold eyes and golden hair and his noble personality. And so tall.

"I just wish you would let me take care of you," he sighed into her hair, bringing her even close to him. "Your job is too dangerous."

"I am always careful," she told him, or his chest. Hence, his tallness.

Galen went into one of his passionate rants. "Sometimes it's not enough. One moment, one moment. . .and everything could go wrong. This city has popular crime rates. It kills me, Keller, knowing you're out there when you could be here, with me, safe and sound. I would die without you."

Keller touched his cheek. "You worry too much about me, Galen."

Galen rested his chin on top of her head. "Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"We do the best we can."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

Keller had been too caught up in her life to think of what _she_ would do without him. . .

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Keller was dragged back into the present, almost painfully; she could almost see the sadness in her apartment as her eyes wandered around. Had this place been so massive before? It looked empty and felt even emptier. She knew what the problem was, the cause of the emptiness. When Galen had left, he taken much of the furniture. She had replaced the couches not long after he had gone away. . .

Keller almost laughed at her sad excuse.

The apartment felt empty because he was gone.

Before she could even. . .before she could even tell him how much she needed and loved him.

It'd been a year now, and time wasn't doing much to help this time around.

"Galen, I miss you."

For once in her life, she admitted her true feelings to herself.

But it was too late. He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Keller wanted to rip off the material that was hugging her throat. A choker, or whatever Iliana had called it as she snapped it onto Keller's neck. Iliana had been the only person who managed to ever get her out of the apartment on the rare days Keller actually took off work. Her other friends, Winnie and Nissa, had given up when Keller had thrown them out of her apartment. She would have done the same to Iliana, but the girl was too nice and pretty and _stubborn_ to ever go away. As a result, Keller found herself having dinner with yet another one of "Iliana's friend."

"You're not interested in this, are you?"

Keller stopped playing with her food and finally looked at the man in front of her. He was all wrong. He didn't have that playful look in his green-gold eyes. Hell, he didn't have green-gold eyes, for one. He wasn't Galen, and she was slightly angry that he wasn't. She didn't know why she was angry. She supposed it was better feeling the anger than the tremendous agony and resentment she constantly felt.

She almost gave him the "it's not you, it's me" speech but decided honesty was best at this point. "No, I can't fathom the idea of being with anyone right now, when I'm still pining for someone else. Frankly, I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Like they did in the movies, she dropped some cash on the table and exited the restaurant. She wasn't sure where her feet were taking her, she just knew she didn't want to spend another day inside her apartment. She needed to get away. Before long, she had reached the one place in all of San Francisco city that held the most wonderful of moments spent with Galen.

Keller climbed the steep steps to reach the wonderful hill in San Francisco. Tourists and locals might say this was a popular hill because of what it showcased, a grand view of San Francisco skyline and its popular bridge. To Keller, this place held the most wonderful of memories and the most bittersweet. It was when Galen had confessed his feelings for her and when he had confessed a truth so agonizing it left Keller unsettled, unsure of how to go on with her life. She remembered crying in his arms and him just holding her, crying with her.

Beyond that grief she felt toward Galen, this hill was one of her favorite places in the world. It was rather calming, laying back on the grass, relaxing, and not thinking too deep about the past or the future. It was a place where it was enough just to exist in the moment. Nothing changed, and everything remained the same. A place where Keller's sanity existed again. She could close her eyes and imagine life before love, where she didn't feel so lost and alone.

She thought about her life back home. She didn't have much waiting for her back home. Everything she had known had come to San Francisco with her when she decided to move here. Winnie and Nissa had been friends of hers since her elementary days. Iliana had joined their little group in high school, when Keller had stood up to someone that had been harassing Iliana. They all were crazy to come with Keller to San Francisco; it had been a successful move for all girls, because they soon made careers for themselves.

Raindrops on Keller's face should have had her running back home. After all, the local weatherman had been warning the locals of a future storm, but the only harm the rain did was transport Keller back to a different time, a different world. . .

 _Galen – Sometime Ago_

Galen looked at her with a look, a look that kind of just said it all. She was stunning beyond comprehension. How in the world had he ever been able to be with someone as beautiful as her? Once, his buildings had been featured in a magazine, with many variations of the word "beautiful". This here, this woman before him, was the real masterpiece. Eyes so grey and hair so black Galen sometimes had to wonder if she was just something his mind made him see.

"Wow," was all she said.

Looking at her, he repeated her declaration. "Wow."

"And I thought North Carolina was beautiful. I was so wrong." Keller turned to look at Galen, those perfects lips still opened in shock. "How did you find this place?"

Telling her he found this on the internet didn't sound as cool as, "I was out on a run late at night and stumbled onto this hill."

That quirked eyebrow she gave him told him she hadn't bought his lie.

"The internet is a place full of amazing things. Also, very informative."

"Wow. Just wow. Damn."

Galen laughed as he recalled her earlier words. "And here you were thinking I brought you here to perform your abduction."

He saw as she transformed into stunned girl to stunning law enforcer. "You really think you can take me? I've taken out guys stronger and faster than you are. Okay? And I've done it by myself. Try something. I dare you. I'll leave you crying and behind bars."

Galen laughed a little bit but stopped when those livid grey eyes landed on him. "I know you can take me down. I swear, you must have been some type of feline in another life. Like a panther, or something like that. You get very hissy and scratchy. Sometimes, you're afraid of the shower."

"Yeah, well. . .your snores compare to that of dragon's roar. Don't start this with me." This time, it was her laughing at him. "And I shower every damn day! You're the one that stinks."

"Come here," he told her, pulling her close to him. So close. He vowed never to let go; he didn't ever want to let go.

They stayed in each other's embrace for quite a few minutes. It was a little chilly and he was sure he felt a touch of wetness on his cheek. For a second, he wondered if the feelings of the moment had caught up to him and he was crying but he knew it was rain. It was rain season, after all.

"We should go home," Keller told him. "I haven't gotten sick yet. I don't want to risk it."

Galen stayed in place. Or tried. For being so slight, Keller was strong. Really strong. Somehow, she had managed to move him.

"Hold on a second, kitty." Galen smiled at her grimace and continued with what he wanted to say. "I have watched too many romantic movies to let this moment pass me by."

"What do you want now, Galen?"

"The setting is perfect. The scene, the moment, the feeling, the rain. It's just right. All that is left to do is for me to kiss you."

Keller rolled her eyes. "No way. I don't want to get sick."

Galen shook his head, smiling. "One day, you'll love me as much as I love you. Let's go home then."

Keller began to walk forward but didn't proceed forward. Instead, she paused and placed a fast kiss on his lips. Once she was done, she took hold of his hand and tried to bring him along with her. This time, he was standing his ground.

"That's it? Just one small kiss."

"Galen, it was a good kiss."

"Not long enough."

"I disagree. It was a lot of work."

"Keller. Please. One more. My lips are dying for yours."

Both he and her were laughing at his absurd statement.

Nonetheless, she turned back around and gave him the kiss he had been longing for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _Keller – Present Time_

"Yeah, well, I don't know about that store. I find their sizes limited."

"You wouldn't have to worry too much about clothing if you had your clothes custom made, Iliana."

"Not all of us can wear slacks everyday, Winnie."

"Really? All these book shops we're surrounded by and you two are worried about book stores."

"I prefer not to spend my days with my nose pressed up against the pages of a book, Nissa."

"I think I am going crazy."

Three pairs of eyes landed on Keller, at her sudden revelation, all six eyes filled with shock. Unsure of how to act, Keller forked a piece of her steak into her mouth. It was more of like a stalling mechanism, if anything. She honestly didn't know what else to add to her words. However, she was worried about her current predicament. She felt as if someone had been following her for the past few days, watching her every moment. If she was a different person, she would say she was being followed by a ghost.

"Keller, we've all known you been a little crazy." This came from Winnie, probably the only one that managed to make a situation less awkward by making some kind of joke, however terrible or halfhearted it turned out. The moment, however, wasn't able to be salvaged by a joke.

Smart Nissa gave her input next. "After a loss, it's normal to experience some type of mental instability. Time usually helps the mind become sane again naturally. In the case that natural methods aren't productive, there are clinical ways to help ease the mind. Seeing a therapist might help."

Keller continued forking food into her mouth. A coping mechanism to her heightened momentary stress. She avoided looking at her friends and instead looked into the distance. As if she needed more proof she was losing it, she could have sworn she saw something, _someone_ , familiar in the distance. Keller could have sworn she saw Galen's figure in the distance, looking straight at her. She wasn't too sure if it was her mind tricking her, or Galen was actually there.

 _He's not there, Raksha Keller. He's not there. He can't be there. He's gone. Probably writing poems in some unknown place. . ._

What Nissa had said was right (what Winnie had said hadn't been wrong, either). The things in Keller's life had never been right but her life now wasn't _okay_. At all. Like. At. All. Maybe she did require therapy. At least she had taken the first step for therapy. Admitting she had a problem. Keller allowed herself to look once again at the familiar figure again and glanced back at the concerned faces of her friends.

"Keller, how long has this been going on? We're your friends. You could have confided in us sooner."

Keller had forgotten Iliana was present; the girl had been strangely quiet. "I'm fine. I have always been fine. I will be fine now."

The words Keller had said hadn't been anything harsh, but the manner in which she delivered them had all three of them reconsidering what they should say next. Instead of interacting with Keller they began to interact about nonsense, only occasionally stealing glances at Keller's way. So much for a good birthday dinner. Well, it had been going well but Keller had to open her stupid mouth and ruin it. No doubt she was about to lose another few good people in her life, but she was accustomed to losing people. The world hadn't been kind with her ever, and she knew it never would be fair with her.

Instead of trying to engage in conversation with her friends, Keller began to stare off into the distance, feeling as if someone was watching her once more.

Too late, Keller realized she had allowed her mind to ruminate, to think about moments in her life she hadn't wanted to visit again. Like the first time. The very first time she had met Galen. Such a moment still ripped a hole in her heart. If ever she felt even the slightest hint of that memory, she'd run it off or do some rigorous activity that would help take her mind off of the moment. Lately, nothing she did would help the situation, or help her focus on anything other than the memories she was trying to suppress. Hence, why she had admitted to losing her mind earlier at her birthday dinner with her friends.

She was losing control and she had no idea how to remedy her situation.

A knock on her door was distraction. Not a great one but one much needed.

She opened the door just a minute later, to allow some time to grab her weapon. It was late at night, and she wasn't expecting anyone. Iliana had said something about "dropping by to get her scarf" later that night after the dinner. Keller doubted Iliana had actually left her house to come pick up the scarf. Or maybe it was her elderly neighbor coming back to ask for help again. Whatever other guess Keller had in mind disappeared as she opened the door.

There was no one at the door.

Keller suppressed so many emotions as she stood at the entrance of her apartment. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to cry.

She couldn't hold back the crying. She was and felt so alone.

The world was sick. The world was cruel.

Why had it taken Galen away from her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _Keller – Some Time Ago_

"Keller!"

She turned around as she stuffed some paperwork inside her work bag. Her sergeant was coming up to her with his usual stoic face. Ever since he had gotten divorced Sergeant Giles had never smiled. It was as if his smile had gone away with his wife. He did have that customer service smile for the people but that was as real as the love his wife had had for him. Serg Glum had been one of the reasons why Keller decided to join the SFPD and now he was all wrong.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"It's your lucky day." Then, Serg Glum, _sorry_ — Sergeant Giles just looked at her as if expecting a reaction. As if she knew what he was talking about. The man needed a vacation, or an attitude makeover. Maybe he'd taken a rain check on his sanity. Keller couldn't understand how one could lose themselves if they lost their significant other. She thought she could survive without someone. I mean, she had grown up without her parents. They had abounded in her in box at the local adoption center.

"Forgive me, I am a little lost. Why is it my lucky day?" To her, her lucky day was when she had found an extra chicken nugget in her meal.

"The old lady in the Special Unit is retiring. I know this isn't exactly where you want to be, but it's a step to where you do want to be. You had mentioned something about doing a special assignment. You're still too fresh to do something in narcotics, but if you show us you can handle yourself in this special assignment, in the future we can talk about a position in narcotics."

"Hey, that old lady is your sister" was what Keller said, safe words to say. She didn't want to say too much for fear that they would reconsider the opportunity.

"Yeah, the old lady, my sister needs to retire." Sergeant Giles shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway, the position is yours if you want it. Talk to Jonathon. He'll let you know the details."

Keller couldn't contain herself as she walked up the stairs to meet Galen that night where they had promised they would meet. The Hill, their most frequented place in San Francisco. It was kind of crazy, being here at this time. She didn't fear much; she could take care of herself. And everything sort of righted itself when she saw Galen standing, waiting for her.

"Hello." She gave him the smile that she saved just for him.

Galen turned around to face her, whereas before he had been gazing toward the San Francisco skyline. He said nothing, only looked at her. He seemed apprehensive, a rare feeling for him.

Keller didn't think about breaking the moment with her voice. Although, she did panic. The way he looked at her wasn't _wrong_ but it was definitely not right. It was as if something was wrong. Or was about to be wrong. Something was not right. She felt this feeling before. In her gut. Right when moments would turn bad in her job.

"Galen?"

Galen only looked at her, so not himself. He usually talked. The silence was eternal.

"Galen, what's wrong? I am scared."

Finally, Galen spoke, "But you're strong. So strong, Keller."

Keller swallowed hard. "Galen, I am losing my mind. I need to know what is happening. This isn't you."

She saw Galen shut his eyes and take a breath. "My kidneys are failing me."

Keller felt herself get cold, so cold. She had thought he gotten rid of that horrible disease years ago. He had said he was fine.

And now he wasn't?

"But the doctors said you were healed, and that the chances of your disease ever reaching dangerous levels was very low."

"They were wrong. Diagnostics are wrong sometimes."

"But they can do something, right? They did last time."

Galen, at last, opened his eyes and looked at her. She almost wished she had childishly put her hands over ears as he said his next words.

"I don't think they can do anything this time, Keller."

After the relevation, Keller did what she knew best, to cope with their situation. Throw herself into her work. She began consumed into her work and gave it her all. To her promotion. She didn't want to admit things were wrong in her life. She didn't want to admit that _thing._ She didn't want to admit that Galen was going to be gone forever. The old saying was correct: Ignorance was bliss. Even then, her distractions were just that. . .distractions. Reality caught up to her soon enough and slapped her so hard in the face. Her slap had come in the form of a phone call, that she urgently needed to come to the hospital.

"How long do you have?" she whispered into the darkness, afraid to go further inside the room, near him. The hospital was so cold. Or maybe it was her. She didn't know at this point.

"Keller, come here."

"I knew you were sick. I just didn't want it to be real."

"Keller, come here."

"I mean. . .you know, I thought if it wasn't real than you would be around more. That this wouldn't be happening."

"Keller."

"What? Can't a girl rant?" She was finding it difficult to breathe. "You told me, and yet . . .I didn't listen."

"Keller!"

Keller shut up and made the first step towards him, to the hospital bed in which he now sat. She felt the onslaught of tears before she could stop it.

He kissed her, trying to wipe the tears. Before long, he was crying with her too.

"I don't want you to leave, Galen. Why can't you stay with me?"

Galen stayed silent and held on to her. . .

In the present time, in her apartment, Keller cried as she recalled the memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _Keller – Present Time_

Whereas she had been wondering about it before, she definitely knew she had lost her mind. She also knew she was angry. It was three in the morning, and there was the knocking again. Her birthday had passed. The time for surprises was long gone. Who in their right mind wanted to wake up an unstable woman in the middle of the night?

"I swear if it's you again, Cherry, I am going to throw you off this building." Keller cursed at her down the hall neighbor, the one that looked a certain age but acted completely different. The woman was always forgetting her key, and Keller being a good neighbor kept a spare—

Keller stopped right in her tracks as she opened the door.

Because on her doorstep there was a pair of boots.

A pair of boots. How insignificant, right? Some might have wondered why she was sobbing over a pair of boots at her front door. To her, it wasn't an insignificant gesture. This what Galen had done before he had gone way. He'd leave a pair of her favorite boots right at her front door as a "surprise" birthday gift.

And now he was gone.

And the boots were here.

And she had no idea why they were here.

Keller grabbed the shoes and threw them in the apartment, crying, yelling, raging. What the hell was going on with her life? She knew problems existed. How did things get so out of hand in her life? Galen was gone, yes. Galen was gone. The sooner she admitted it, accepted it, the sooner she would be able to move on. He wasn't coming back. He never would. She was tired of being so emotional, so pathetic. Besides, he wouldn't have wanted her to be so down. It didn't matter what he wanted. He was gone. She mattered, though. She couldn't let herself go.

 _It's this goddamn apartment causing the madness. I need to leave._

Grabbing her keys and a weapon to protect herself, she exited the apartment. Sometimes letting go was the best thing to do. Just a clean break, a clean escape. The first chance she could, she would sell her living space and move to a different neighborhood. Maybe take some time off work and go somewhere where not everywhere she looked she thought she saw the familiar face. Somewhere where every corner that didn't cause a lump in the throat because _he_ had been there.

 _Let me go, Galen. Let me go._

 _Please._

She was so lost. She needed to find herself again.

She had ran out of her apartment because it held too many bittersweet memories. Yet, here she was again, stumbling into the hill. And it was raining. From one hell to another.

Except. . .

"I have freaking lost it. I am officially crazy."

There Galen stood, looking shocked. Even in ghost form, he looked amazing. She wanted to run to him but was afraid the apparition would disappear. How agonizing. Seeing him. It had been so long since she had seen him. In fact, after a hospital visit, he had disappeared from her life. She hadn't known what had happened to him after that. She had walked into the hospital room he had been in, and it had been empty. There was no explanation as to where had gone. She just knew he was gone.

"You. I am sorry. I failed you. I should have tried harder to save you." Keller exhausted from her run, threw herself on the ground. The Galen figure seemed concerned at her action but it stayed rooted in place. "But you left me. You left me. You ghosted me. I couldn't even say goodbye properly. I didn't know what happened to you. Did you even realize how much I needed in you in my life?"

"Keller."

Keller rambled on, "With you gone, when I found out, it was as if someone cut me. Not with a sharp blade, those dull blades. Again and again. Until they caused the most intense pain I had ever experienced. And look at me now. I'm insane. I'm talking to a ghost. And wait—you're speaking to me? I need help. I really do need help."

She was sobbing at this point, and the Galen ghost moved a step closer. She wrapped her arms around herself, willing him to go away. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to think about him any longer. She just wanted to be okay.

"I am sorry," it whispered to her.

"You're a ghost. You don't need to be sorry anymore. You're in a better place now. After living here, living after your loss, I refuse to believe there is a hell in the afterlife."

"Keller, it's me. I'm here."

Keller wiped her face with the back of her hand, looking up to him. "Yeah, I am aware. I am talking to a freaking ghost. Yes, I know I'm crazy."

"Keller?"

"What do you want, Ghost Galen? Did you come to warn me? No need. I don't think how my life can get any worse."

Ghost Galen sat next to her and touched her arm.

Keller was in shock. "What are they doing the new afterlife? According to the movies, your arm should have disappeared when it touched mine. And you're warm."

Ghost Galen somehow managed a smile. He was so perfect. It hurt Keller's soul to see him.

"It's me. It's really me. I didn't die, Keller."

Keller put both hands to her face and sobbed. "No, I am crazy. Shut up. You died."

"I assure you. I did not die. Sometimes medicine works miracles." Galen tenderly touched her cheeks, gently removing her hands away from her face. He was so warm. So alive. So Galen. "Keller, look at me. I missed you so much. I didn't expect to see you here."

In a matter of seconds, Keller's attitude changed from desperation to anger. "What in the hell, Galen? In what world do you ever think it was okay for you to leave me without any explanation? I thought you were _dead_!"

"Keller, I am sorry. You were just so happy with your promotion. I didn't want to be a burden. The doctors talked about transplants and some type of experimental treatments. Between the both of them, I somehow healed and here we are. After being released, I came straight here. I didn't know how to approach you the past few days I've been here. I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"But we were supposed to be in this together, Galen. And you left me."

"I didn't want to. Believe me, I wanted to stop treatment to come see you. But then, I wouldn't have healed. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least _try._ I didn't want to die. I couldn't, not when I would be leaving you behind. I couldn't, Keller. I am sorry."

After having lived through hell for the past year, Keller decided it was best to leave everything in the past. Holding grudges and having negative emotions shouldn't fit in her life any longer, especially now that she understood how fragile life was. Plus, she needed this, she needed to move on.

As she sat next to him, she leaned her head against his arm. "You left me right when I realized you were my soulmate. The one person that just _gets_ you. You get me."

"I knew you were the one since day one." Galen kissed the top of her head. "I am really sorry for what I did. I had to, you know. I was scared to be hopeful. Afraid you would be hopeful, too, and then be disappointed. I didn't want you to suffer with me."

For the first time in a while, she felt okay.

"Keller?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens now?"

Keller sighed, finally looking over at him. Nobody could ever understand how much she had missed him.

"Let's just sit here. The future can wait. We're together now."

With the night surrounding them, and the rain falling onto the both of them, they kissed, a kiss alive with promises.


End file.
